The present invention relates generally to electrical ground terminals and wire harness troughs and, more particularly, to a combined eyelet connector bracket and trough attachment tab for use in an automotive engine compartment.
Modern automotive vehicles are equipped with a wide variety of electrical and electronic components. As is well known to those of ordinary skill, a number of wires and/or wire harnesses and ground points are required for such components. Such wires and/or wire harnesses are often routed through the engine compartment using troughs to protect and secure the wires and/or wire harnesses in place. Such troughs are often attached to the engine block, vehicle frame or a sheet metal member using a bolt, or a nut and stud assembly. As the number of wires and/or wire harnesses associated with modern vehicles increases, more ground points and wire trough attachment points are required, which tend to increase vehicle expense.
Thus, there exists a need for a combined electrical ground terminal and wire trough attachment assembly that eliminates the need for multiple ground points, or minimizes the number of ground points that must be provided in a vehicle engine compartment, thereby reducing process time during vehicle assembly and wiring. Such a combined ground terminal and trough attachment assembly would preferably incorporate an eyelet terminal of a ground wire in a bracket or trough attachment tab in a bolt driven or nut-plus-stud ground attachment. Such an assembly would also preferably include an anti-rotation feature to prevent or minimize rotation of the eyelet terminal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined electrical ground terminal and wire harness trough attachment assembly for a vehicle that eliminates the need for multiple ground points, or minimizes the number of ground points that must be provided in a vehicle engine compartment, thereby reducing process time during vehicle assembly and wiring.
According to the present invention, a combined electrical ground terminal and wire harness trough attachment assembly for a vehicle is provided. The assembly comprises a wire harness trough for routing a wire harness, the trough having a vehicle attachment tab, the tab having a tab hole and an anti-rotation slot formed therein. The assembly further comprises a ground wire having an eyelet terminal including an anti-rotation tab. The eyelet terminal is adapted to align with the tab hole so that the ground wire and the attachment tab can be connected to a vehicle ground point by a connector, and the anti-rotation tab cooperates with the anti-rotation slot to minimize eyelet terminal rotation.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a combined electrical ground terminal and wire harness trough attachment assembly for a vehicle is provided. In this embodiment, the assembly comprises a wire harness trough for routing a wire harness, the trough having a vehicle attachment tab, the tab having a tab hole formed therein and an anti-rotation tab. The assembly further comprises a ground wire having an eyelet terminal including an anti-rotation slot formed therein. The eyelet terminal is adapted to align with the tab hole so that the ground wire and the attachment tab can be connected to a vehicle ground point by a connector, and the anti-rotation tab cooperates with the anti-rotation slot to minimize eyelet terminal rotation.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a combined electrical ground terminal and wire trough attachment assembly for a vehicle. In this embodiment, the assembly comprises a wire trough for use in routing a wire, and a vehicle attachment tab attached to the wire trough, the tab having a tab hole and an anti-rotation slot formed therein. The tab hole is adapted to align with an eyelet terminal of a ground wire so that the ground wire and the attachment tab can be connected to a vehicle ground point by a connector, and the anti-rotation slot is adapted to cooperate with an anti-rotation tab on the eyelet terminal of the ground wire to minimize eyelet terminal rotation.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a combined electrical ground terminal and wire trough attachment assembly for a vehicle is provided. In this embodiment, the assembly comprises a wire trough for use in routing a wire, and a vehicle attachment tab attached to the wire trough, the tab having a tab hole formed therein and an anti-rotation tab. The tab hole is adapted to align with an eyelet terminal of a ground wire so that the ground wire and the attachment tab can be connected to a vehicle ground point by a connector, and the anti-rotation tab is adapted to cooperate with an anti-rotation slot formed in the eyelet terminal of the ground wire to minimize eyelet terminal rotation.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is top view of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention showing a pair of vehicle attachment tabs;
FIG. 2 is a top view of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention in an unassembled configuration;
FIG. 3 is a top view of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention in a partially assembled configuration;
FIG. 4 is a side view of a wire holder for use in the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention taken along line 4-4 of FIG. 3;
FIG. 6 is a top view of an alternative embodiment of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 7 is a top view of another alternative embodiment of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of another alternative embodiment of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention; and
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of another alternative embodiment of the combined eyelet connector bracket and wire harness trough attachment assembly of the present invention.